Movies, documents, music, software and other types of data are stored on optical discs. Compact Discs (CDs) and DVDs are two of the most common types of optical discs. Both consist of an injection-molded piece of clear polycarbonate plastic that is made into a circular shape. The plastic is imprinted with microscopic bumps (“pits”) arranged as a single, continuous, long spiral track of data. A thin, reflective layer covers these pits and the area between each pit known as the “lands”. A laser beam in the disc player is directed to the reflective data track on the optical disc. Contrary to what one might expect, the bumps and intervening reflective lands on the CD/DVD surface do not directly designate 1's and 0′. Rather, each bump edge, whether leading or trailing, is a 1 and all areas in between, whether bumps or lands, are 0's. The edge between the bumps and lands creates destructive interference within the laser beam therein reducing the intensity of the reflected light. The differences in intensity of the light is then read by an optical reader and converted into digital form. While this method is successful at storing and retrieving data there is a need for the ability to wirelessly stream data in digital form to the disc that can then be delivered to the optical reader. Rewritable optical discs, such as rewritable CDs and DVDs, allow a user to change the contents of the disc, however this process takes time, requires additional equipment, and can only be done for a limited number of times before the discs are no longer usable. While this type of rewriting is successful, there is a need for faster data writing that can be repeated many more times without rendering the disc unusable.